Complexity
by Serena094
Summary: It was simply put that RiverClan didn't need a new mouth to feed now that autumn was setting to winter. Then a murderer massacres 3/4th of the clan, so they did let him in. But it was just that the cat that called himself a he was neither of any gender.


It was simply put, _it_ was neither a he nor a she but it liked to refer to itself as a _he_ at times- but when _he_ felt increasingly like a drama-queen he'd refer to himself as a subliming _she_.

So it just mattered on his mood. Right now he felt brave (and curious) and bravery was akin to a male so it was definitely _him_ who was now in control.

"Anyone there? Because I need some help finding my way home to my Humans." As an echo, it rang out through the forest disturbing the brave cicadas, who hadn't already shielded from the upcoming storm, rhythmic chirps.

"My name's…" now that it was mentioned, what was his name? The kind people who took care of him constantly liked to call him something along the lines of Farqua, or was it Fabain? Unusual names for a cat but the humans seemed to enjoy them.

Finally, he replied. "I don't know what my name is." He sounded idiotic, his echo too. As if he was lonely. Preposterous! He wasn't lonely, just a bit surprised.

Thunder rumbled overhead and the fluffy, small cat was drowned in a sea of sound so loud his ears prickled and instinctively folded back. His iris widened and he ran out of fear.

Then the rain started pouring. First it was gentle, so too in fact that he didn't notice it until the tides had turned and they crashed and beat and pressed at his pelt, his prized ginger hairs sodden and turning to a murky, disgusting brown.

He didn't like this one bit.

So _he_ was now a _she_ because the cat next door was always fearful and female. So since he felt scared now- he should be a girl.

She ran forward still, tumbling once or twice either over the slippery surface or the numerous pebbles hidden under the night sky. Only patches of moonlight seeped down from the angry clouds were her guide.

But in the whole wide world, there was something she would always hate, and that was water. It was quite easy to see why. She was a cat, and cats don't like water.

Another bad thing (other than her luck) was happening; the fine, thin, silver thread at her thigh, that the Humans had put to stop the annoyance of blood loss, was starting to slip from her leg. The pain was unbearable and she stopped, bent down against the furious wind and watched a splutter of blood pour out and dirty her pelt; turning it even more brown.

Somehow, the collar felt tighter and her body heavier. The possibilities surrounding her was endless and she wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Maybe I should just die right now?" she had been useful in experiments and the thought itself had calmed her.

"I can't have a mate; no one will love me more than friendship- if I even get a friend- and whenever someone looks at me all they'll see is disgust. Maybe I should die." The thought was pleasing and she was willing to simply just give up.

But fate doesn't work that way. Fate will push and push until you've got nothing _left_ to break and nothing for them _to_ break, only until then can you really amount to anything.

With that single thought, the fear and loss that crowded her had reverted back to a slow trickle of evident will, glee and grace with a tiny hint of fear. She had turned back into _him_.

And he chose never to give up, something she would never have; _determination_. As if the heavens heard and agreed with him, the small light of the moon had expanded and led a glittering trail of moonshine underneath the howling storm.

And he ran forward, suppressing the pain to yowl and scream until his death due him part from this world. No, he was going to live and live he shall.

Running until his legs could no more, he crawled. And crawling until his paw began to bleed; he dragged himself until his own entire body had collapsed leaving the remains of a torn cat with a diminishing hope. A shiny trail of blood was behind him, left to glee predators in hopes of an easy catch.

A rushing stream was his sole companion. Loud and clear, it was just like him now. Boisterous and irresponsible, nothing like the quick-minded, quiet, witty _her_.

He'd miss being _her_, and he'd miss _him_ as well.

"I've decided, I don't want to die," he snapped in an out-of-the-blue shock.

_Who said you were going to die?_

He thought he was hallucinating. Dreaming, suffering from mirage, but the voice felt real and he couldn't help but believe every inch of it.

"Are you sure?"

Black spots danced across his vision and he struggled to stay awake, hanging off the gentle, yet masculine, voice.

_You have a lot to live for. _

He would snort if he had enough power to but his conscious was starting to slip. "And what it is that is so important for me to live for?"

A sudden silence and everything just seemed to vanish. Feelings of pain, love, curiosity, greed, sloth, pride, happiness, gluttony, wrath, fun, glee, will, grace and so on so forth simply vanished.

But now he hung on to the question.

"What can I live for?"

And then it all came back to him. He was a hope, something in his blood had picked humans to poke and prod him but he didn't care, he felt useful and loved. He was everything there, but nothing more but a shell, a shadow now.

_Do you get it now? You have to start to live for-_

"Myself," he finished.

_That's right. My clan is coming, tell them of my name, tell them of Riverstar and my handsomeness and wittiness and how if you simply say dashing- you mean me. Tell them that A Rippler must start From a Puddle, and to start you need A Splash. _

"I will." All he wanted to do was sleep.

_And just so you know, tell Adderstar that Reedfoot is the one you should rely on. Also, lear to embrace both sids of yourself. Both as male and female, you are special enough to be able to be both. Learn, master and don't disappoint. There come my clan mates, yowl or they won't see you!_

Mustering enough strength, he screamed loud enough to be heard over the thunder. To be heard past the clouds. He wanted to be heard from heaven itself.

And only did he willingly lose his subconscious when someone had shouted the words that would saved his life.

"There's a cat! Someone, get help!"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This story is new. This is actually an OC I submitted to the ever popular R. L. Sisters for their story Darkling. Something you need to check out A.S.A.P =3 There might be a bit of connections but only until the Sisters decide to stop any more. <strong>

**Remember, our dear little protagonist needs some friends so submit an OC. Simply just PM me, label the necessary things in the message and that's it. I don't think a form will have to be needed for something as simple as this ;) **

**Also, there's going to be a lot of character death so beware!**


End file.
